This invention relates to a single or multiple port turret device for use with fiber-optic illuminators, and more specifically for a recessed rotary multiple port turret device for mounting within an illuminator and for operatively connecting to one of a variety of different size headlight or endoscopic fiber-optic cables or cable with differing fiber-optic cable connection mechanisms in order to allow light from the illuminator to pass therethrough.
Many surgical applications today use fiber-optic illuminator devices to provide light upon the surgical subject and the surgical area. Particularly, illuminator devices provide the necessary lighting for surgical headlamps and rigid or flexible endoscopes.
Traditionally, a manufacturer""s illuminator is designed to be compatible only with that manufacturer""s fiber-optic cable. Other fiber-optic cable designs, exhibiting different thicknesses and shapes cannot fit into the existing port of the manufacturer""s illuminator. Most illuminators cannot accept cables produced by competitors. As a result, hospitals and clinics have often been limited to using illuminators and cables manufactured by the same company. Replacement cables from another company cannot be used unless a corresponding illuminator is on hand. This can present an expensive and inefficient dilemma for the institution. While a rotary turret that attaches to the outside of the illuminator is currently available, such as the inventor""s exterior turret in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,302. However, this device requiring mounting a piece on an existing illuminator. The exterior indexing rotary turret also provides less secure connection with the fiber-optic cable, which may create a dangerous situation in the middle of a surgical operation. Moreover, some illuminators may not be built to provide a mounting area for an illuminator. In addition, since the cooling fins on the prior art exterior turret are on the portion of the turret handled by the operator, the operator is in danger of being burned by the turret.
Conventional fiber-optic illuminators exhibit a number of problems in addition to the lack of interchangeable parts. For example, the jack or port that accepts the proximal connector of the fiber-optic cable is typically located close to the internal lamp or light source within the illuminator. As a result, the area surrounding the port tends to become very hot and difficult, if not impossible to handle even when not using inventor""s exterior turret.
Lack of secure engagement between the fiber-optic proximal connector and the illuminator has also been a problem. During use the cable has a tendency to become loose from the illuminator. This can disrupt the medical or surgical procedure for which the illuminator is being used. Moreover, conventional turrets are often difficult to rotate and require varying degrees of torque. As a result, indexing cannot be performed in an optimally smooth, quick and convenient manner. Another drawback with the existing turrets is that they are difficult to manufacture and install, making them highly expensive.
An additional drawback with existing fiber-optic illuminators is that since the port or jack that accepts the fiber-optic cable is mounted upon the outside of the illuminator and often protrudes several inches from the side of the illuminator, the likelihood of damage to the port or jack is increased, due to the movement of the user during surgical or diagnostic procedures. Furthermore, if an external turret is used on a fiber-optic illuminator, then it is awkward, if not impossible, to use a fiber-optic cable that requires the illumination to be manipulated by a tubular lens before entering the cable.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an internal rotary indexing port turret mechanism for use with fiber-optic cable illuminators that accepts one of a variety of different fiber-optic cable designs and sizes and wherein the turret mechanism is mounted within the illuminator thereby eliminating damage that might occur to the turret mechanism if mounted upon the outside of the illuminator. What is also needed is an illuminator that can easily accept fiber-optic cables from several manufacturers without mounting extraneous hardware. What is also needed is a rotary indexing port mechanism that may be turned while minimizing the risk of burning the operator""s hand.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
However, in view of the prior art in at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.
The present invention comprises a turret for interconnecting a fiber-optic illuminator having a light source and a fiber-optic cable for use within a housing for the fiber-optic illuminator. The indexing rotary turret has a generally cylindrical body portion having a plurality of ports wherein each port is adapted for inter-engagement with a fiber-optic cable. The invention includes means for incrementally rotating and indexing the body portion within the housing of the fiber-optic illuminator so that a particular port is in optical communication with the light source. To cool the turret are one or more cooling fins located around each turret port, preventing overheating of the turret.
The turret has a stand axis and a handle stand axis, and is located within the illuminator between a stand and a front panel of the illuminator. The turret further includes a handle located outside the housing connected to the body portion of the turret at the handle axis.
In a preferred embodiment, the indexing rotary turret is incrementally turned using a disk including a plurality of depressions on the back surface located at the back end of the turret body each adapted to receive a resilient biased bearing located within the housing of the fiber-optic illuminator and means for attaching the disk to the rear portion of the turret body.
In an alternative embodiment, the means for incrementally rotating the body portion includes a plurality of depressions on the back end of the turret body itself, and each depression is adapted to receive a resilient biased bearing located within the housing of the fiber-optic illuminator.
In another alternative embodiment, at least one cooling fin has a cleft, a tubular lens within the cleft and means for securing the tubular lens within the cleft.
In yet another alternative embodiment, the port further includes a spring adapted for linkage to a specific fiber-optic cable.
The invention is also an entire fiber-optic illuminator, including a light source, an indexing rotary turret comprising a plurality of ports each with a front end and a back end wherein the front end of each port is specifically adapted for inter-engagement with a fiber-optic cable, a housing that at least partially encloses the light source and the turret body, and means for rotatably mounting the turret within the housing such that a particular port simultaneously is in optical communication with the light source and is accessible from outside the housing. It is preferred that the illuminator also has a handle located outside the housing connected to a front end of the turret.
In the illuminator, it is preferred that the rotary indexing turret includes a disk having a plurality of depressions on the back surface located at the rear portion of the turret whereby each depression is adapted to receive a resilient biased bearing within the housing of the fiber-optic illuminator and means for attaching the disk to the rear portion of the turret body. Alternatively, there are a plurality of depressions on the back end of the turret body whereby each depression is adapted to receive a resilient biased bearing located within the housing of the fiber-optic illuminator.
In the preferred embodiment, the housing holds a stand for the turret located inside the housing. The stand preferably has a depression, a bearing located in the depression and a resilient spring biasing the bearing into mechanical cooperation with the turret so that the turret is incrementally rotatable.
In another alternative embodiment, the invention is a recessed rotary indexing multiple port turret mechanism for mounting within a fiber-optic illumination device, including a turret body adapted for mounting within said fiber-optic illumination device, said turret body comprising a base portion and an elongated portion, said base portion including one or more ports sized to selectively receive and engage an end of one of a multiple of fiber-optic cables, said elongated portion including one or more longitudinal ports disposed there through, said one or more longitudinal ports corresponding to said one or more ports in said base portion, said one or more longitudinal ports sized to receive and engage said one end of said variety of fiber-optic cables, a mount for the turret body inside the illumination device and means for selectively controlling the rotation of said turret body in order to expose one of said turret body ports such that light from said illumination device is directed through a corresponding fiber-optic cable engaged with said exposed port.
In an alternative embodiment, the elongated portion further comprises a plurality of cooling fins longitudinally disposed there through. Preferably, in the recessed rotary multiple port turret mechanism each said port is comprised of a predetermined shape. In still another alternative embodiment, each said port is adapted for a different fiber-optic cable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multiple port mechanism for use inside a fiber-optic illuminator where it can be protected from the elements.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an internal turret that accomplishes improved interconnection between an illuminator and a fiber-optic light source.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an internal rotary indexing turret for a fiber-optic light source that minimizes the risk of burns to an operator.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an internal rotary indexing turret in which cooling fins are located far from the handle used by an operator.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fiber-optic illuminator that is capable of interconnecting to several different types of headlights and endoscopic fiber-optic cables without needing additional adapting pieces to be mounted to it.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an internal indexing rotary turret that is relatively easy and economical to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal turret that may fit a fiber-optic cable that requires an internal tubular lens.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of the specification, illustrate embodiments of the present invention and together with the general description, serve to explain principles of the present invention.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.